


Coffee

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: One-shotA reader insert, soulmate, coffee shop AU.In this world the first three words you will ever hear your soulmate say are printed on the inside of your wrist.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Starbucks. Or Supernatural. Or you.
> 
> I own nothing, don’t sue me.

Sam trudged inside on auto pilot. He didn’t even know why. He had been to thousands of shops, all over the country, just like this one. Dean said he was crazy for trying. Said he should just focus on the job.

And most of the time he did. But every time he looked at his watch it was there. Every time he brushed his teeth it stared him in the face. Those three words. The first three words his soulmate would ever say to him.

In a flowing turquoise and purple script, on the inside of his wrist... “Welcome to Starbucks.”

 

You finished the lattes and called out the names, the giddy couple collecting their drinks, eyes only for each other. You forced a tired smile onto your face before returning to the machines and doing it all again. This was your life.

You wore thick corded bracelets so you wouldn’t have to see it. The red, masculine words scrawled onto the inside of your wrist. The words you had given up hope of ever hearing.

A handsome, tall man stepped up to your counter. He looked defeated. Done. You knew that feel, bro.

“Welcome to Starbucks.” You said, your voice dull and lifeless. “What can I get for you?”

He hung his head and let out a scoff, running a hand over his face, muttering something you could barely hear.

He said it almost to himself. So quietly you would have missed it... if those hadn’t been the three words you had been waiting a lifetime to hear... the three words that were printed under your bracelets.

“What did you say?” You asked breathlessly. You had to be sure.

He blushed a little and cleared his throat.

“Uh... I said... I hate coffee.”


End file.
